


Daddies Cry Too

by TransAlex23



Series: Phan One Shots [5]
Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Crying, Cuddles, Dom/sub, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Light Dom/sub, Little, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Smut, Sad, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ddlb, dom!Phil, not really smut but like eh, pre smut, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransAlex23/pseuds/TransAlex23
Summary: Dan wants to play and Phil tries to play along, but he's not in the mood. He feels bad and just needs a little comfort from Dan- lots of sad and then fluff and love :) enjoy! ^-^





	Daddies Cry Too

Phil is a dom. He's like the doms you read about that will pin me down and take me how  _he_ wants. And- god, that's what I need. I want him in me and on me and all around me. I guess that's why I pulled on the collar of his shirt and kissed him as hard as I could as soon as he walked in the door. He made a  sound of surprise and rested his hands lightly- too lightly- on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled at his hair at the back of his neck. He made a sound and pushed me into the bedroom, hands still resting on my hips as he layed down on the bed and made me straddle him. I grinded against his thigh and moaned into his mouth as he was almost completely still, letting me kiss him sloppily and grind against him. It went like that for a couple minutes before my confusion got the best of me and I pulled away, looking down at him with furrowed brows. 

"Daddy? Why aren't you.. hard?" I asked in my best little voice, my hands resting on his chest. He sighed a bit and ran a hand through his hair, blinking up at me. \

"I- don't worry about it baby, just let me make you feel good," he said, trying to move my hips again. I shook my head and got off of him, making him sit up next to me. 

"I don't want to play if you don't," I said softly, playing with his fingers. "Why don't you want to play?" I asked, blinking up at him with my big, innocent eyes. 

"I-" He sighed, blinking a minute. "I- I'm sorry, I'm just not- not in the best mood," he almost whispered, wiping his eyes. I looked at him sadly and crawled into his lap, taking his hands away and wiping his eyes. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked softly, playing with his hair like I know he likes when he's upset. He sighed again and I could tell he was trying not to cry. 

"i- I don't know, I'm just- just sad," he said quietly, and I started remembering the thing I read about how doms can get little too- It's a coping mechanism, and sometimes it happens to them. So I kissed his forehead like he does to me and layed him down, curling up on his chest and wrapping his arms around me so we were cuddling like he likes. He let out a breath and buried his face in my neck, and I felt the tears against my skin as he started crying. 

"I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he practically sobbed, holding me tight. I rubbed his chest like he likes and shushed him gently. 

"shh, shh you don't need to be sorry," I said gently. He shook his head. 

"I- I'm sorry I can't please you, I can't be a good daddy," he choked. I stopped and looked down at him. 

"What? Don't say that- you're the most amazing daddy I could ever have," I assured him, continuing to rub his chest, which seemed to calm him down. "I love you, Phil, no matter what. It's okay to cry- it's okay to be sad. Daddies can cry too," I said, kissing his forehead again. He inhaled and exhaled deeply and hugged me tight. 

"I love you," he said gently, and I smiled. 

"I love you too." I sat up and took his hand, bringing him to the lounge and making him sit down. He blinked up at me in confusion as I wrapped him in a blanket and went to the kitchen, making us hot cocoa with whipped cream and marshmallows. Then I made us popcorn with the perfect amount of butter and came back to him wrapped up and laying down on the sofa. I smiled a bit at how small and soft he looked like that and sat him up, sitting in his lap and handing him the cocoa as I kissed his forehead. 

"Here Daddy," I said, and he sniffled and gave me a small smile, saying a quiet thank you as I curled into his chest and sipped my cocoa. And that's how we stayed- enjoying each others warmth as I listened to his heartbeat and he played with my hair, something we both liked. 

"Thank you," he said almost an hour later, soft and gentle and- calm. I looked up at him, rubbing his chest. 

"For what?"

"For helping- for letting me be upset," he said, running his hand through my hair and giving me a small smile. I smiled back and leaned up to kiss him gently. 

"Don't thank me- just let me make it better," I said, running my hand through his hair and kissing him again. And this time he wrapped his arms around me and kissed back lovingly, rubbing my back. And I remembered that daddies cry too, and that's okay. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hia! Oh my gosh I've missed you guys so so so much how are you? What have I missed? I hope you're doing alright, doing okay with school and/or work, and just life in general. And whether you are or aren't, make sure you give yourself some time to relax and just enjoy your own company- this is especially if you're having a hard time. Being mentally drained and having any sort of panic attack or episode does really drain you, and exhaust you. It is so so important to take care of yourself, and just breathe. If you have a panic attack/episode, remember to take a breath, and get a glass of water, or tea, or cocoa, or anything else that will calm you down. Let yourself relax, stop what you're doing, and lie down. It doesn't matter if you have homework or some kind of project- you are so much more important than any of that. You're well-being and health is more important than any stuid math assignment or history project or anything else. Just remember that, okay?
> 
> Speaking of well-being, I have recently started seeing a therapist. There's been a lot of stuff that's happened with my family and me and so me and my parents have agreed on me seeing a therapist. I've only had one meeting so far, and I have to wait a while to see her again, but so far it's okay. I'm really nervous and somewhat scared, but I know it will be a good thing and help, because that's what therapy is for. And if you are in therapy, I hope it's going well and I hope it helps/continues to help :) And if you aren't in therapy, maybe think about going, if you need it. Not everybody does and that's okay, but it can be really helpful to just talk and get stuff of your chest, and it can help you to figure out stuff that might be confusing you or upsetting you. Either way, I hope you;re doing well. And as always, if you ever need anything, you can one thousand percent contact me and just have any kind of conversation. I've had lots of people message me on various social media, and they've all been the most amazing people I've ever talked to. I've formed great relationships with each of them, and I can't be more thankful for that.
> 
> Speaking of relationships, I'm in one :) I met someone, on this website, and we've been talking and calling and skyping for months. He's amazing and the cutest and sweetest person ever and I love him so so much. And he's the reason I wrote this fic. We are in a ddlb (daddy dom little boy) relationship, which is also absolutely amazing. He's my little and even though I am female I'm his daddy, because we both like it better when he calls me daddy rather than mommy. And there are times where I get upset and sad, and he's always there to remind me that it's okay for daddies ( or any dom/caregiver) to cry too. And he's right- no matter how much I forget it, it is okay for caregivers to be upset too. It's not just for littles and subs or anyone else- anyone and everyone has their own right to cry and be upset, and that's important. No matter what it's okay for you to be upset, whether you have a reason or not. Just remember to try not to take it out of your friends or significant other, an let them try to help. And if they can't, that's okay. Just take some deep breaths and relax, because it will go away. But yes, I'm in a relationship and I love my little boy so much, and even though he won't see this I still love him a lot, and I couldn't ask for a better little or boyfriend ^-^
> 
> I guess that's about all I have for this note. I always get sad when I end these, but I know I'll see you guys again soon :) Last notes- remember if you ever ever ever want to talk about literally, absolutely anything, I'm here. All my contact stuff is on my profile and you can message me at literally any time, I'm happy to talk :) Or if you have questions on ddlb/bdsm relationships, or you want to talk about yours or literally anything else to do with that, hit me up! I'd love to talk to someone else about that kind of stuff and just share experiences and questions. I love talking to you guys about anything ad everything, so don't be afraid to message me :) And just remember- no matter what, you'll be okay. Sometimes you just have to remind yourself that, and that's okay. Just take a deep breath and say to yourself- it will okay, because it will. So deep breaths, happy thoughts, and I promise everything will be okay :) Until next time! ^-^


End file.
